creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Aylo/Gut machen wir uns unbeliebt... Prost, auf die guten alten Zeiten/@comment-25260074-20141107215819
Ich würde gerne einen Admin bitten, dass hier hervorzuheben. Weil es verdammt nochmal wahr ist! (Vorsicht, hier folgt eine Entstellung der deutschen Grammatik, da Who wütend, müde und am Handy ist, was natürlich nicht als Entschuldigung gilt) Aylo hat vollkommen Recht (und du machst dich bei mir kein bisschen unbeliebt, eher im kompletten Gegenteil ^^). Mittlerweile scheint das Wiki wirklich an Kreativität und Standart zu verlieren, noch dazu gehen die User auch nicht sonderlich gepflegt miteinander um. '-Der Chat' Wenn ich sehe, dass dort zwanzig Leute anwesend sind, mache ich mir oft gar nicht mehr die Mühe, nachzusehen, was dort los ist, da man es schon im vorhinein weiß: Pures Chaos. Und sibald die Admins einmal durchgreifen, sind diese natürlich die Bösen, obwohl sie nur selbstverständliche Regeln durchsetzen! Ich kann verstehen, warum Cola "zurück getreten" ist. Und wenn ihr jemandem, der so lange schon am Wiki gearbeitet, und zu dessen Entwicklung beigetragen hat, vergrault, sollte euch das zu denken geben. Oft nerven die unnötigen Spamerreien. Manchmal können sie ja unterhaltsam sein, aber mittlerweile ist es so gut wie unmöglich, ein normales Gespräch zu beginnen. Noch dazu werde ich jedes mal wütend, wenn jemand irgendwelche Selbstmordgedanken öffentlich herausposaunt, und dann kurz darauf behauptet: Es sei nur ein Scherz gewesen oder Ich will nicht drüber reden. Es ist eine Aufmerksamkeitsmasche, die einfach nur erbärmlich ist. Man sollte auch mal über etwas anderes reden dürfen. Mit ganzen Sätzen! Oh ja, sowas gibts nur, wenn man sich ausgiebig über die Arbeit der Admins beschwert. (Mein Respekt Leute, an eurer Stelle würde ich wahrscheinlich ziemlich entnervt sein). Also, hier nochmal: Nicht die Admins sind Schuld, sondern ihr selbst. Ich habe einmal angefangen, mit Nessy antoine zu rezitieren. Aber wenn wir zu weit gehen, hören wir auf. So einfach ist das. Mehr nicht. Die Pastas Ja, manche Leute schreiben vielleicht nicht besonders gut. Aber wenn sie bereits ihre Fehler kennen, und die Tipps der anderen wiederholt ignorieren, kann das schon schnell in regelrechte Hasstriarden ausarten, die ich ihnen an den Kopf werfen möchte. Leute, es gibt hier so viele, die es nur gut meinen. Niemand erfreut sich an einer Geschichte aus drei Sätzen, die regelrecht aus "Jeff the Killer" abgeschrieben wurde. Es ist so, als würdet ihr euch keine Mühe mehr geben. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft! Hört einander zu, nur so kann eine Gemeinschaft funktionieren. Umgang Lernt es. Es ist nicht lustig, Drogen zu nehmen, Hetzpredigen abzuhalten, oder die ganze Zeit vor sich hin zu fluchen. Und cool ist es ebenfalls nicht. Das hier ist eine Freizeitsite. Ein Wohlfühlort. Mittlerweile verliert das Wiki diesen Status aber, was wirklich Schade ist. Nach einem nervigen Tag freue ich mich hierrauf. Auf die Leute, die ich hier kennenlernen durfte (ihr seit einfach nur klasse, kein Scherz), auf die Geschichten, auf den kleinen Schutzbunker vor der bösen bösen Realität. Geht euch doch sicher auch so, oder? Belassen wir es doch dabei. Jeder sollte gerne hier sein, ohne Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, da wieder alles drunter und rüber geht. Verhalten Wie schon erwähnt. Mittlerweile benehmen sich viele unter aller Sau. Ihr könnt ja pubertierende Teenager sein, aber alles hat seine Grenzen!!! Kurze Verschnaufpause. Meine Finger tun weh >_< Also. Ich finde, wir sollten diese Entwicklung stoppen, und deswegen: Es lebe die Anarchie!!!